Weddings & Realizations
by Firestone Piper
Summary: When Austin leaves Ally to go on a wold tour with out so much as a goodbye, Ally is left heartbroken. After getting over him, Ally decides that it is going to take more than just a simple sorry for her to forgive him. When the two meet again, it's not where you would expect. At all. Can Austin win Ally back? Or has he lost her forever. -Auslly Oneshot-


Everywhere you looked was white or pink. The bride had been very insistent on that. And no one was going to argue with her.

That was probably a smart thing. You would not want to get on this brides bad side.

The maid of honor looked nervously out into the large crowd of people. Her stage fright had long since gone, but when ever she was on stage or in front of a lot of people, like she was now, she always felt a little twinge of it. The bride had insisted on inviting everyone she knew. Almost everyone the maid of honor knew was here, and of course there were people she didn't know.

The music started. Ally couldn't believe it. After all this time, after everything the team had gone through together, here they were. For a while, Ally had fantasized about another wedding, but she had realized that she had been foolish. Of course that other wedding couldn't happen. Ally had realized before that it was never meant to be, but it really hit home now. That didn't mean that she didn't want it to be, but he obviously didn't. Not after the way he had left her. She turned her gaze to the bride coming down the aisle.

It was none other than Ally's Latino best friend Trish De La Rosa. It got even more shocking when you looked at the bride groom. Ally had always secretly feared that this would happen, but now the day was here. Dez was of course wearing a pair of tux, and behind him, catching Ally's eye Austin gave her a smile. Ally didn't know what to do for a split second. This wedding had been the second time that she had seen the overnight music sensation since he had left her. Within these past days, he had tried everything he could to make it up to her. The reason he had left was becuase Jimmy Starr had announced that he had booked Austin a world tour, and that he had to leave right away. Austin had come back after the world tour, trying to make it up to her, but Ally had none of it. Eventually, he had left, heartbroken, and the two learned to forget.

Remembering all of this in a split second, Ally looked away instantly. It had been awkward enough when Trish had announced that she was marrying Dez, and Ally had immediately thought of seeing Austin again. To her frustration, part of her was nearly giddy with excitement. Another part of her was mad at herself for being glad that Austin was coming back for the wedding. It was obvious that he was going to be Dez's best man.

As Trish got top the end of the aisle, she gave Ally a smile. Ally chided herself. She wasn't here today to mope over her failed relationships, she was here to support Trish on one of the most important days of her life. As the two exchanged vows, Ally could tell that Austin kept trying to meet my eyes, but she ignored him. He was starting to get on her nerves. Last night, he took Ally to this expensive restaurant. A girl like her couldn't be that easily bought. No, it will take more to get O'l iron Ally to forgive him, thought Ally.

Ally almost laughed. Iron Ally? Where did that come from. And then it what seemed the blink of an eye, the wedding was over. The minister pronounced them husband and wife, and the two share a kiss. Everyone claps and Ally's best friend and her new husband walk out the back doors and start the journey to the reception, which is at Sonic Boom. As the bridesmaids and groomsmen get ready to walk out, Ally realized something. Since she was the maid of honor, and Austin is the best man, she was going to be holding hands with him as they walked out of the church.

Ally pretended like she didn't care as Austin grabbed her hand and they walked out of the church, but she knew that she was blushing. Her heart was doing a little tap dance in her chest as well. Ally took a deep breath to calm herself. She could only pray that Austin didn't notice. But judging by the smug smirk appearing on his face, he had.

As soon as they made it out of the doors, Ally dropped Austin's hand. The pair walked in silence to Sonic Boom. Walking beside them we happy wedding goers, the happy mood was infectious. Sonic Boom was only a block away, so Ally knew that this walk would, thankfully, not last for very long.

"Ally, you and I both know that this would be much easier on both of us if you would just forgive me." said Austin, and Ally detected a bit of desperation in his voice. So he really was being genuine then. Ally felt conflicted.

"Ally. I was a jerk, and I know that I've said that over and over, and I've tried apologizing, I've tried buying you flowers, I've tried every trick I know. You are amazing, and I know I don't deserve a girl like you but please give me a second chance?"

Ally finally decided to take the easier road after thinking for a second. At least for the time being. Besides, the poor guy did sound really sound upset. Ally knew for a fact that he wasn't a good actor.

"Alright Austin, I forgive you." said Ally, rolling her eyes not unkindly at the almost puppy- doggish way his face lit up. The two walked the rest of the way to Sonic Boom in silence, but unlike before it wasn't uncomfortable silence. Ally's mind wandered. What did it mean now that she had forgiven Austin? Did she still have feelings for him? These questions would have to be answered. For now, Ally drove all of those thoughts out of her mind and opened the doors to Sonic Boom. All of the instruments had been moved to the practice room, and the floor had been transformed into a dance floor. There were comfortable looking chairs and tables in the corners, and the stand which Ally usually worked behind was where all the snacks and refreshments had been set up.

"It's kind of ironic that Trish and Dez are married, hunh?" Ally said to Austin to break the ice.

"Very." agreed Austin. "I never thought that they would end up together." Ally nodded and looked at the happy couple. Maybe someday she would be in that position. After a few minutes of people watching and silence, a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" asked Austin formally, holding out his hand to Ally. Ally hesitated. Then after thinking about for a second, she took Austin's hand. What harm could one dance do?

~oOo~

It had been about half an hour since the dance Austin and Ally had shared, and the two were now chatting animatedly in the corner. Trish noticed this and smiled. She had hoped that Ally would forgive Austin. It would have been weird to have her husband be best friends with the guy that had broken Ally's heart. She also wondered how Austin had gotten her to forgive him. Ally had seemed like she wasn't going to change her mind. Dez walked over to her.

"I'm glad they're friends again." he said, motioning to Austin and Ally, who were now both laughing at some joke.

"So am I." agreed Trish happily.

~oOo~

After the reception, everyone was in high spirits. Ally, much to her surprise, had caught the bouquet, and when Austin had grinned at her, she had blushed beet red. Ally had been happy though. Maybe it didn't matter that they were opposites. Maybe there was hope after all. But that's for another story.


End file.
